


like a dream

by spacedouche



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedouche/pseuds/spacedouche
Summary: Moonbyul was just innocently taking a nap. Really.





	like a dream

**Author's Note:**

> based off of an actual dream i had and i felt almost too gay when i woke up  
> now that i actually wrote it out i'm include to do more with this au so who knows ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ maybe i'll write more

“Move over, I’m tired and I can’t climb up.” Byulyi hears as the door to the room slams shut. She had been taking a nap in Hyejin’s bed for no other reason than she wanted a change of scenery, and Hyejin had the fluffiest blankets.

Yongsun must have just finished her last class of the day. She was just done taking off her socks when she finally looked over and realized that the person in bed was not her roommate. She grinned.

“Hey,” she said, walking over and sitting on the edge of the bottom bunk. Byulyi lazily pulled herself up and leaned into Yongsun, one arm already making its way around the other girl’s waist.

“I haven’t seen you in a while.” She mumbled, her hand ending up on Yongsun’s hip.

“It’s been three days.” Yongsun raised an eyebrow at her.

“Sooo long…”

Yongsun, Byulyi, Wheein, and Hyejin had all met each other as music majors, Yongsun and Byulyi nothing more than classmates when they had been assigned to mentor the spitfire freshmen. That was last year. Now, the four of them were an unshakeable quartet, the jewels of the music program, and best friends.

Yongsun had started in Hospitality and Tourism with the idea of becoming a stewardess when she realized she didn’t want to spend the rest of her life in a stuffy metal tube up in the air. The one constant in her life had been her clarinet, so she switched to the Music program and reignited her passion, taking up a Theater minor while she was at it. It put her a year behind everyone else, but she didn’t mind all too much.

Byulyi entered the university the year after, a flute player with plenty of skill but none of the confidence. She got clammy hands during placement tests, never auditioned for the solos, and truly the only thing she wanted was to be enveloped by the sound of the ensemble. But the instructors all knew about her skill and her patience, even eloquence, when she just had to deal with one on one interactions.

Thus in their second year in the program, Byulyi and Yongsun were assigned to two freshmen, Hyejin and Wheein respectively, to show them the ropes. It ended up with the older girls chasing their freshmen around trying to contain them. And Hyejin and Wheein had big dreams. Byulyi and Yongsun had been humbled by their experiences, but the younger girls were ready to take life by the reins and play music until even their hearts sang. By the end of the day, Byulyi and Yongsun had accomplished nothing on their Music Tour to-do list and all four of them had agreed to meet up for jam session later.

A year later, the quartet had split up two and two into neighboring studio apartments. Wheein wanted a cat, Hyejin was allergic, and Yongsun was a dog person, so officially, it was Byulyi and Wheein in 401, and Hyejin and Yongsun in 402, but the girls spent a lot of time in rotation, especially Byulyi.

Which is why she was currently in Hyejin’s bed dozing.

Or she was, but now her face was mere centimeters from Yongsun’s and she dazedly wondering why the other girl hadn’t pulled back yet. Maybe Yongsun was too tired to be embarrassed today.

“So greasy…” She said, but she pushed Byulyi back down and snuggled in close to her.

“I don’t see you leaving though.” Byulyi smiled and relished in the feeling of being able to hug Yongsun for once without getting punched.

Yongsun didn’t say anything in favor of gazing at Byulyi’s face, which while it gave her butterflies in her stomach, also made her a little uncomfortable. “Yeba? What are you looking at me so hard?”

Yongsun just smiled softly and brought up a hand to Byulyi face. The other girl’s brain was going into hyperdrive at this point. What was Yongsun doing? She’d never been so forward with Byulyi before. Obviously the younger girl had a pretty big crush on her best friend, but Yongsun had never acknowledged it, and Byulyi was content to just let it be.

Before she could make sense of what was happening Yongsun scooted in and kissed the corner of her mouth.

Byulyi’s eyes grew to the size of saucers. “U-um…?”

Yongsun nuzzled her nose, eyes closed and smiling softly. “Wanna kiss?” She whispered, her breath heating up the air between them.

Byulyi responded with a squeak that probably sounded enough like a yes and _wow_.

Wow. She didn’t know how or why but here she was. Byulyi, 21, mackin’ it with her best friend on her junior’s bed.  

God, it felt so good.

Yongsun pulled back for a moment, and Byulyi’s vision must’ve still been fuzzy from sleep because damn, this girl had a halo. And she smiled like an angel too. She opened her perfect mouth to say something that Byulyi was sure would put her under a spell but what came out was a husky

“Unnie!”

Byulyi jolted so hard she fell off the edge of the bed and banged her head on the nightstand while she was at it.

“Oh my god unnie,” she heard as she felt manicured nails grab her arm and pull her up. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to surprise you like that.”

She blinked her eyes open, squinting at the afternoon light coming through the blinds. In front of her with a worried expression was Hyejin. Before Byulyi could register the pain on her temple or answer her worried friend she whipped her head around, looking for Yongsun and effectively slapping Hyejin in the face with her hair.

“Plbbff,” Hyejin blew off the strands that got stuck to her lips, “Okay, I guess you’re not hurt then.”

Byulyi grabbed her arm. “Where’s Yongsun?” She asked, biting her lip and blushing.

Hyejin tilted her head in confusion. “She has rehearsal every day until seven remember?”

“She’s not here?”

“No?” Hyejin chuckled. “What, did you have a wet dream about her or something?”

Byulyi flushed harder at that.

“Oh my god are you serious?”

Byulyi sighed and put her face in her hands. “No it wasn’t like that, it was-“

“Don’t tell me! Ugh, get out of here. I need to take my own nap.” Hyejin grimaced, pulling her senior to her feel and towards the door.

“But-“

“No.” She pushed Byulyi out of the apartment and struck her with a look before closing the door. “You go think about what you’ve done. The next time you decide to be gay in my bed…” Hyejin made a slow gesture of cutting off her head.

“It wasn’t-“ Byulyi started, but she was cut off by Hyejin slamming the door shut and muffled “gaaaaaaaaaay” floating through the hardwood. 


End file.
